The present invention relates generally to data storage systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for positioning a magnetoresistive head relative to a storage medium.
A typical data storage system includes a magnetic medium for storing data in magnetic form and a transducer used to read and/or write magnetic data from/to the storage medium. A disk storage device, for example, includes one or more data storage disks coaxially mounted on a hub of a spindle motor. The spindle motor rotates the disks at speeds typically on the order of several thousand revolutions-per-minute. Digital information, representing various types of data, is typically written to and read from the data storage disks by one or more transducers, or read/write heads, which are mounted to an actuator assembly and passed over the surface of the rapidly rotating disks.
The actuator assembly typically includes a coil assembly and a plurality of outwardly extending arms having flexible suspensions with one or more transducers and slider bodies being mounted on the suspensions. The suspensions are interleaved within the stack of rotating disks, typically by means of an arm assembly (E/block) mounted to the actuator assembly. The coil assembly generally interacts with a permanent magnet structure, and is responsive to a controller. A voice coil motor (VCM) is also mounted to the actuator assembly diametrically opposite the actuator arms.
In a typical digital data storage system, digital data is stored in the form of magnetic transitions on a series of concentric, spaced tracks comprising the surface of the magnetizable rigid data storage disks. The tracks are generally divided into a plurality of sectors, with each sector comprising a number of information fields. One of the information fields is typically designated for storing data, while other fields contain track and sector position identifications and synchronization information, for example. Data is transferred to, and retrieved from, specified track and sector locations by the transducers which follow a given track and move from track to track, typically under the servo control of a controller.
The head slider body is typically designed as an aerodynamic lifting body that lifts the MR head off the surface of the disk as the rate of spindle motor rotation increases, and causes the MR head to hover above the disk on an air-bearing cushion produced by high speed disk rotation. The separation distance between the MR head and the disk, typically 0.1 microns or less, is commonly referred to as head-to-disk spacing.
Writing data to a data storage disk generally involves passing a current through the write element of the transducer assembly to produce magnetic lines of flux which magnetize a specific location of the disk surface. Reading data from a specified disk location is typically accomplished by a read element of the transducer assembly sensing the magnetic field or flux lines emanating from the magnetized locations of the disk. As the read element passes over the rotating disk surface, the interaction between the read element and the magnetized locations on the disk surface results in the production of electrical signals in the read element. The electrical signals correspond to transitions in the magnetic field.
Conventional data storage systems generally employ a closed-loop servo control system for positioning the actuator and read/write transducers to specified storage locations on the data storage disk. During normal data storage system operation, a servo transducer, generally mounted proximate the read/write transducers, or, alternatively, incorporated as the read element of the transducer, is typically employed to read information for the purpose of following a specified track (track following) and seeking specified track and data sector locations on the disk (track seeking).
A servo writing procedure is typically implemented to initially record servo pattern information on the surface of one or more of the data storage disks. A servo writer assembly is typically used by manufacturers of data storage systems to facilitate the transfer of servo pattern data to one or more data storage disks during the manufacturing process.
In accordance with one known servo technique, embedded servo pattern information is written to the disk along segments extending in a direction generally outward from the center of the disk. The embedded servo pattern is thus formed between the data storing sectors of each track. It is noted that a servo sector typically contains a pattern of data, often termed a servo burst pattern, used to maintain optimum alignment of the read/write transducers over the centerline of a track when reading and writing data to specified data sectors on the track. The servo information may also include sector and track identification codes which are used to identify the position of the transducer. Embedded servo offers significantly higher track densities than dedicated servo since servo information is co-located with the targeted data information (and servo information may be taken from one, single disk surface).
In a further effort to increase disk capacity, a proposed servo information format was developed, termed pre-embossed rigid magnetic (PERM) disk technology. As described and illustrated in Tanaka et al., Characterization of Magnetizing Process for Pre-Embossed Servo Pattern of Plastic Hard Disks, I.E.E.E. Transactions on Magnetics 4209 (Vol. 30, No. 2, November 1994), a PERM disk contains servo information in a number of servo zones spaced radially about the disk. Each servo zone contains pre-embossed recesses and raised portions to form a fine pattern, clock mark, and address code. The fine pattern and address code are used to generate servo information signals. To generate the servo signals, the magnetization direction of the raised portions and the recesses must be opposite. The magnetization process involves first magnetizing the entire disk in one direction using a high-field magnet. Then, a conventional write head is used to magnetize the raised areas in the opposite direction.
While use of a PERM disk may increase disk capacity, such an approach suffers from a number of shortcomings. Servo information is provided on a PERM servo disk in a two-step magnetization process, as described above. This significantly increases the amount of time required to write servo information to the disk. Moreover, during the second step of the process, servo information is not yet available on the disk. Thus, an external positioning system must be employed, thereby increasing the cost of the servo writing process. Additional concerns associated with PERM disk technology include durability.
Finally, the PERM disk, like other embedded servo techniques, still stores servo information in disk space which could otherwise be used for data storage. As a result, PERM disk technology, although still at the research level, has not been widely accepted by industry.
There exists in the data storage system manufacturing industry a need for a servo information format which is inexpensive to provide and which optimizes the data capacity of a disk. The present invention addresses these and other needs.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for positioning a magnetoresistive (MR) head relative to a storage medium in a storage device. The storage medium is mounted in the storage device to allow relative movement between the MR head and the storage medium. The storage medium includes servo information provided to induce a thermal response in the MR head. A controller controls the relative movement between the MR head and the storage medium using the thermal response induced in the MR head.